


Just Endeavoring To Get It Right

by Officially_The_Worst_Lobster_Ever



Series: Hey Has Anyone Seen Leon? [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, But Close Enough I Guess, Gary Is The Horrible Comedic Relief We All Need, Gen, I Tried, I love Buck, I wasted a solid hour going through all the emo songs I used to listen to just to find a title, I've seen 0 fan art of him, Imagine Losing Your Close Pal and Right-Hand Man?, Oops, Panic, Petition To Have A Gary In Every Home, Poor Leon, Rainer's Birthday Party, Update- I have officially listened to some of broadswords, Writing This Got Me Wondering How Long Leon and Buck Have Been Working Together???, but like, i now know what buck looks like, not at the disco, poor buck, so I have no idea what the fan-agreed appearance is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_The_Worst_Lobster_Ever/pseuds/Officially_The_Worst_Lobster_Ever
Summary: Buckminster never knew he could feel so lonely while surrounded by so many people.A (brief) story of crushing feelings and facing one's truest, deepest fears (again, briefly).
Relationships: (Possibly? You can totally see it either way so I tagged it as both), (not really good at tags sorry! :)), Buckminster Eden & Leon, Buckminster Eden & Leon the Sidekick, Buckminster Eden/Leon the Sidekick
Series: Hey Has Anyone Seen Leon? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Just Endeavoring To Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance my writing skills are 0- bad, hard to read, etc. 
> 
> (Fun Fact: Title is from Zola Blood's "Infinite Games"- Check out Zola Blood, they're pretty cool!)

Buckminster Eden has a great dislike for parties. They are tedious, dull and slow. As the son of the Iron Lord, he knows he must deal with such seemingly unnecessary matters with respect and poise. But Leon was always by his side, there to make sure everything would be alright, to make sure nobody dared to insult his family’s name, to take his first dance, while his father watched on in anger. In the end, most parties ended up being bearable.  _ Most. _

“Rainer’s party is tonight” he announces, out loud, in his room. His words echo off of the stone walls, reverberating in his mind. It’s not that he wasn’t used to the acoustics making the place seem like a damn cavern, but he found himself straining to hear the soft patter of boots on carpet, the scribble of pen on paper, or a subtle mumble of acknowledgement. The room felt cold, lifeless, empty. He felt restless, internally checking off the places he has searched so far:  _ my room, cafeteria, a few of the classrooms- I still haven’t been able to speak with Bartholomeus, Crush hasn’t seen him… How am I supposed to go to a party like this? _

“I have to get ready, can’t miss out on such a lively thing, can I?” 

He directed his attention towards a large portrait hanging over the quaint, non-operational fireplace in his room: a portrait of a man many years his senior, staring down at him with cold grey eyes. Wearing a suit plated with his namesake, the Iron Lord sat, poised fiercely, as if he were about to strike. His son, standing alone in his bleak and frigid dorm room, shuddered. 

“I guess I have to go, right?” He looks up at the painting in fear.

_ One misstep, one accident, and my father will order me to return home.  _

_ I’m sure Rainer would understand if I stay- but maybe Leon could be there? Someone will have to have seen him, right? Fitzroy always seems to be socializing, maybe he’d know? Maybe even -dare I think it- Rolandus might know something. There’s only one way to find ou- _

“Whaddya doin’, kid? You’re talkin’ to yaself here. It’s ‘mbarassin’, seriously. I’m gonna have to put on some fantasy headphones if y’ don’t stop.”

The voice comes as a shock to him, and he peers up at a scowling Gary.

“Oh, Gary, my friend! I apologize for such an inconvenience,” he clears his throat, straightening himself up for a new show of bravado. 

Gary grumbles under his breath.

“Yeah, right. I’m about to check out the  _ noise cance-lation  _ features on these new Fantasy AirPods. Didja know they come in Garygoyle Gray these days? The world’s a-changin’, kid.”

Quietly berating himself, the heir prepares for the coming event.

He pulls an elegant white blouse from his closet, holding it up to the candlelight. 

“Surely, it won’t be  _ so  _ bad, right?”

And so he goes, stumbling through the crowd. He tries to keep himself together, stringing along amongst people he has never seen before,  _ hoping  _ that he has done something wrong. That’s all it was, right? 

_ Maybe I’ve been too demanding, too spoiled, and he just… left? _

He racked his brain for a moment, an instant he should repent for.

_ I should have given him a break. He’s always working so hard, and- _

He scans the room, time after time,  _ just in case  _ he might be overreacting.

Rainer twirls beautifully in her white dress, as the Firbolg spins with surprising aptitude. The skeletons play with vigor and bravado, forging a melody that was as intense as it was danceable. But he continues on, weaving through the crowd, searching for something he would never find. Eden didn’t like parties. The music was too loud, the people too numerous. As the son of the Iron Lord, he knew he must cope with it. But there was no one there to comfort him, to secretly give his hand a soft squeeze when he got nervous, to take his first dance, to let him shut out his father’s ire.

Just a fairy and a crab, dancing into eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Very short read, I know. Hope it didn't sound too horrible! Pardon my horrible Gary imitation. 
> 
> I was supposed to add a scene with Rolandus, and I could've sworn I did, but when I opened my Google Doc (TM) I realized I never did... oops? Could be a possible addition!
> 
> If this hurt you, dear reader, or if you want to hurt me, GREAT!  
> Just made a tumblr, send a virtual assassin to “horrible-evil-lobster”!
> 
> (The amount of mistakes I’ve made just in the notes section is embarrassing)


End file.
